Recovery Process
by poopertrooper
Summary: Part Two Of The Number Thirteen Series. As Edward recovers from devastating times, he must face new trails on his life as he recovers the lost memories of the original Edward Elric. Rated M. Read Number Thirteen Before this one!
1. A Falling Feather

_Welcome to "Rocovery Process". This is the second stage of "Number Thirteen", where anything can happen, and just might. New and old characters will be introduced, and new trials will look poor chimera Edward in the face as he regains his memory of his days in the military. Okay, on to the story. :3_

_Started Writing: July 1st, 2011_

_Started Typing: July 5th, 2011_

_..._

_**A Falling Feather**_

_**Chapter Twelve Of Number Thirteen**_

_**A FullMetal Alchemist Fanfic**_

_**By Chibi Allen Walker The Awesome**_

(Roy's POV)

_ Ed's been almost silent since after his auto-mail was attached, choosing to communicate only with body language. He's only been home for a day, yet he is starting to act really strange. Kade came over, and was shocked by the condition Edward was in. But somehow they managed a proper one-sided conversation of sorts._

I was trying to write a mission report on Desire, when Ed ran into the room, face and torso covered in blue birthday cake icing. He was spazzing out, tail waving around in a tizzy, and his eyes were wide in panic.

"Ed! Calm down!" I said, getting up and running over to him. "What the hell happened, anyway?"

He quickly glanced towards the kicthen, where I saw blue covering the refridgerator. I guided him to the scene, and asked him what had happened, and not expecting an answer.

"I opened the freezer and it fell on me...I'm sorry, it won't happen again!" Ed said, voice cracked but still with the tone of a guiltly soldier.

His ears were flat, and tail still waving like a white flag of surrender. His eyes were filled to the brim with, and basically, he had been restored to the state I had brought him home in almost two years ago. Just a trembling child in a teen's body.

I lead and sat him in his chair and went to my usual seat.

"Edward. Don't cry over spilled milk. It was completely an accident and I understand. Why are you acting like this? Did Desire really hurt you this much?"

(Author's POV) *Central Command Center, General Riza Hawkeye's Office*

"General Hawkeye, you have a visitor who really needs to see you. May he come in?" said Hawkeye's assistant, Major Peabody as he came back from the hallway.

"Oh? Well bring him in." Riza said as she sat up from her desk, wondering whom might need to see her so badly.

Once Major Peabody let the visitor in, she gasped. In front of her, was Alphonse Elric.

"Hey, General Hawkeye. Long time, no see, hasen't it?"

"Yes it has, Alphonse. And how are you? I've heard you're planning to put an auto-mail repair shop in Mairian City. Quite the location." she said, bringing out a seat for Al to sit in.

"Yes, I am. But that is not the reason I've come," Al says, sitting down in a secrete fashion. "It's about Edward. I've found him."

"Did you bury him yet, or are you still planning?"

"No. I meant, that I found him, alive."

"That isn't possible! Could it?" Riza gasped.

"Oh, but it is. And he'd still be in Lab 4 if it haden't been for General Mustang. He saved Edward's life."

"How did he end up there? And under my watch?"

"It happened shortly after the accident. So it was when you were still a Colonel. The military was running a stream of experiments under the Führer's nose, taking bodies of dead military personell, and turning them into cat-human type chimeras. So now Ed has the ears, tail, and claws of a feline, as far as I know, anyway. And he's changed, too. He isn't the Edward I knew anymore. He's like an abused six year-old in a sixteen year-old's body."

"And where is he now? In safe hands, I hope?" Hawkeye asked, concern in her voice.

"He's currently with Mustang, in Mairian City. But he isn't exactly in good condition for many visitors right now. A humoncolis named Desire kidnapped and raped him, then decided to kill him, but me and Roy managed to kill him before Edward was put in any more harm then need be."

"I need to see this for myself. Thank you for letting me know, Al. I hope you will have a safe trip back to Dublith."

(Ed's POV)

After the talk with Roy, I decided to go out into the backyard, to get some fresh air, and maybe roll in the grass _It does feel good, you know!_

I put on my jacket, and me and Roy both went outside. The first thing I see is a white flash go by me. _But how? All the snow's melted, and it sure can't move on its own._ I went over to the bushes, where it vanished, and I opened my mouth slightly, so I could smell my surroundings. _Cat. There is another cat around here I don't know about._

I turn to look around, making sure Roy can't see me in such a featile position. Then I continue my search. And soon, I begin to feel a warmth, the warmth only a kitten could give off.

"Maw?" I say in Catspeech, hoping to recieve a reply.

"Mew...Maw?"

I got a reply! So I wait, to see if it'll come to investigate. And it does.

I see a little white kitten, walking cautiously. When it sees me, it comes closer, obviously not afriad, and sniffs me. And it purrs. _It accepts me._

"Hello, Ariel. That's what I'll call ya." I whisper to it, lifting it. It doesn't try to escape my hold.

So I crawl out of the bushes, and run into Roy. We all fall back. Me on top of Roy, and kitten on top of me. It sqeals and rushes into my pocket, where it fit, to my surprize.

"Ed, could you get off me and explian why you were poking around in the bushes?" Roy moans, squished.

I back away off him, and whisper. "It was a kitten. And I want to keep it. Please?"

Roy sat up in the cold grass, and sees the little white kitten in my red jacket pocket. He sighs and nods.

"As long as you can take care of it. I do have some cat items to start off with, so don't worry."

*Later That Day* (In Ed's Dream)

_ "Oh, Kitten, do you like the taste of blood?" I hear Desire say, holding what looks like a wine glass._

_ I only see his outline, but I know its him. He's the only one who's ever called me 'Kitten'._

_ Suddenly, he shoves the glass into my mouth, and I taste the metallicness of blood choking me. I can feel bile rise up in my throat, mixing with the blood, and seeping out of the corners of my lips._

_ Desire is getting mad now, because I'm refusing him, so he gets a needle out of his special bag, and gets me in the flesh arm, and whatever was in the needle knocks me out..._

(Ed Awakens)

I feel hot sweat and bile covering me, and I can still taste blood at the back of my troat. I look around my room, and see only Ariel, asleep on my bookself. Everything's dark, except for the halo-glow of Ariel. But I want Roy, not a simple cat, to comfort me.

I get out of bed, still soaking wet, and wondered out into the hallway. I see a single light on downstairs marking that Roy was still awake. I rushed down the stairs, and find him in his reading chair, and I jump on him.

"Ah! Edward? What's wrong? You're covered in bile!"

"Desire...It's all his fault...All his fault..." I say, deranged at this point.

(To Be Continued...)

_Wow...I hope you like this! Because next week's chapter isn't gonna come until the week after next, due to me needing a week off. But I WILL write some, at least work on my one-shot and two-shot requests! Sorry to ditch you like this. But I WILL be back in action, and hopefully with some new ideas as well!_

_See ya in Chapter THIRTEEN!_

_Please Review and Alert! :3_

_~Chibi-Chan_


	2. Retirement Note

_A short note to all my FMA story readers and followers._

_I….Have lost all my intrest in Fullmetal Alchemist in the past six months, because Hetalia has rocked my world, and now I cannot finish any of my fanfics that I spent so much of my precious time on. And I want to give them away to a good author who will hopefully continue to write them. I'll give whoever wants the following stories all of my previous plans for them to construct a continuation with. _

_**An Alchemist's Pride And Joy**_

_**Number Thirteen**_

_So please….take my stories. I'm sorry I cannot finish these fine creations. I've just had so much go on, and all my Hetalia things backing me up as well. I'm sorry. And goodbye to Fullmetal Alchemist._

_~Chibi-Chan (aka Phoenix Amber Kirkland)_


End file.
